Craving
by Witknee
Summary: Your body is pressed into hers in and you're having a hard time concentrating and can't really figure out how you got there in the first place.- S/B


Title: Craving

Pairing: Santana/ Brittany's

Rating: PG-13-ish/ light R. Not quite M material I dare say.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Don't sue me.

A/N: First Glee fic ( I LOVE S/B)- just wanted to write my interpretation about their first time. Please review and tell me what you think.

She's looking at you with confusion- not to say that that is at all unusual, it's Brittany- she embodies the word confused- but this time, it's different. It's not because you've spoken in another language, it's not because you've asked her to subtract anything from anything, it's because you're currently on top of her, your hands braced on either side of her head, and you're just peering down at her.

You, Santana Lopez, are on top of your best friend Brittany, laying down on your bed, books strewn all around you. Your body is pressed into hers inand you're having a hard time concentrating and can't really figure out how you got there in the first place. One instant, you'd been perched on one end of the bed with her on the other while she talked about the square root of four being something ridiculous like a yellow brick road or a waterfall- rainbow!- your brain quickly corrects you, and then she'd turned to you with a smile on her face so wide that you had mirrored it with one of your own, one of your rare, full blast smiles that makes your face hurt, and then-

And then your eyes had gotten hazy around the edges, the lids of them drooping when she'd sighed and told you she loved you with the smile still in tact and reached up to brush the hair from your face and her hand had touched your lips fleetingly and-

And you'd caught her hand, held it to your cheek, nuzzled it with your nose- God, you'd actually fucking nuzzled her hand?!- while closing your eyes and then pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. From there, you'd met her shocked, confused[darkening] eyes, held the gaze for a moment and then you'd moved quickly, settling over her body as she laid back, placing your hands on either side of her head.

And that's the position you currently find yourself in.

Your brain is sending off all kinds of conflicting thoughts and your body is aching and your heart is pounding while your breath just won't come fast enough. You feel her hands moving beneath you and then feel them finally settle on your hips. You never stop looking at her and you try to memorize her in this moment: flushed and nervous, with eyes that spark with what you think (desperately hope) is arousal.

You see her gulp and then her eyebrows take on a determined slant and you don't know what's happening until she's somehow managed to knock your hands off balance and you fall forward so that you're on top of her- all of you- and your weight is resting on her and her hips are cradling yours and you're pressed against her in _all the right places _and you gasp at the contact, closing your eyes. You find your forehead resting on her shoulder as your muddled, hazy mind tries to make sense of the precarious situation you're in and you try (unsuccessfully) to slow your breathing but all thoughts go out the window whenever she rocks her hips and suddenly there are sparks of pleasure that race along your spine with every movement.

A pleasurable gasp comes out of your mouth as your hips mimic her own and then your lips are instinctively kissing the bared skin of her throat when she tosses her head to the side, your tongue darting out to taste her as sweat starts to collect upon it. There is suction and a gentle bite followed by a soothing tongue and then you register her hands on your back, gripping the material there and she's rocking a little harder now and you're still sucking on the bit of flesh that throbs with her pulse whenever you slide against her just right.

She lets out a moan that shoots desire straight down to pool in between your legs.

And it's when she moans that you realize that you haven't actually kissed her yet and before you can even process the actions your body is making, you're moving and gripping her shoulders and rolling the both of you to the side. She mewls at the lack of contact but is immediately quieted by the leg that moves in between both of hers and pushes upward. Her head kicks back upon the stimulation but your hands are forcing it back down, fingers tracing a cheek, glassy eyes meeting determined, aroused ones and then you're kissing her.

You're gripping her face and moving your lips along hers and then her tongue is tracing your bottom lip and there's a nip upon it that makes you groan and open up and then she's kissing you, hungrily, deeply, and you can't do anything except reach around to grab the back of her uniform and hold on as hard as you can with one hand and meet the kiss with equal adore and snake the other down between your bodies and, combined with the friction of your leg and a questing, twisting finger, she breaks your heady kiss with a cry as spasms move throughout her body.

There's a smile on your face and a sort of pride in your chest as she comes down from her high and you push her sweaty hair from her forehead and kiss her face until she blinks her eyes open. There is still confusion there and you don't exactly know what's just happened but you know that you liked it; the feel of you pressed against her, the sounds she made whenever she came, how she feels now in this moment.

And then your brow furrows because you can't figure out what the hell is wrong with you because you didn't even fucking get off and you're smiling and actually happen about-

But then she smiles and moves her face close to yours again and kisses you- honest to God kisses you like you imagine someone would in, like, you don't know, a really fucking romantic movie, and you're kissing her back and pulling her closer, entwining her legs with yours and this just feels... _right._

The kiss ends and she lays her head on the pillow next to yours and just looks at you, peering in, and you're waiting for something to be said but you don't really think there will, because it's Brittany and she's not known for being a master of the English language, but then she opens her mouth and breathes out and you're nervous about what it's going to be because good GOD you've just made your best friend orgasm and you kind of (really, really) want to do it again but then she speaks.

"S?" she asks you suddenly, her eyes looking away from yours.

You grunt in response, attempting to feign apathy but still study her face as you bite your lip.

She sighs as if preparing to say something of great importance and again looks you straight in the eye, pausing for a few moments before she speaks.

"Do you have any ice cream?"

You're silent for a second before you let out a bark of laughter and then dissolve into it completely.

You're wiping tears away a few seconds later and refocusing on her face, which is scrunched up.

"What?" she asks in her usual deadpan tone, "I'm hungry." Her bottom lips juts out in a pout and your eyes immediately go to it, wanting desperately to nip it with you teeth. So you do, and then soothe the bite with your tongue and continue to kiss the pout away.

You speak in between kisses.

"Hungry, huh, B?" you tease, your tongue dipping into her mouth to slide against her own. She meets your kiss with equal enthusiasm, moans, and simply nods.

"Now, why would you ever be hungry, Brit? Work up an appetite?"

You kiss her one last time fiercely before breaking the seal of your lips with a soft smack.

You open your eyes to see a smiling Brittany nodding. You smile back and move to get off the bed, saying something about chocolate chip cookie dough. You're already to the door, hand on the knob, when you realize that she's not following behind you. You turn around, your mouth open, ready to ask what the hold up is, whenever you spot her, still sitting on the bed, eyes focused on what you realize are your legs. She's staring at them, _hard_, with a gleam in her eyes and just letting them roam the length of your body and when you say her name, she moves her gaze to your face but the look she's giving you doesn't change.

You then see a blur of red and black and white and you're pulled by the front of your uniform into a very warm body and her lips are crushing yours and a moan of approval has already been torn from your throat. She kisses you so hard that your teeth click and then she's actually pushing you on the bed, climbing on top of you and pulling your constrictive top over your head.

She's already at your stomach, leaving a trail of fire in wake of her mouth, when you look down at her, your own face full of confusion.

"Ice cream," you gasp, your back arching as she nips the inside of your thigh?

She pops up her head, a of mischievousness glint in her eye.

She shakes her head, leans down to kiss your hipbone while still keeping eye contact.

"I decided that I want to taste you instead."

And so she does- and really, with your hands twisted in the sheets, eyes screwed tight, and body taught, who are you to argue with the girl about her cravings?

The End

Review please! :)

-Wit


End file.
